


Once Forbidden

by Nordic_girl1



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Relationship, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Moments, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_girl1/pseuds/Nordic_girl1
Summary: Taken prisoner by the Prince of Twilight, you find yourself forcibly drafted into the forces of darkness, which you can only comply and accept your fate. However, you worry over the future of the light world and what will happen when the Demon King prevails in conquering both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm...!!Based in an AU where Ganondorf prevails!!





	1. Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo, it’s been a bit since I’ve posted, I’ve noticed. Well, might as well add something else to the pile that may get an update every few months, if I remember, really need to start proofreading more often ^^’.
> 
> This is really dedicated to pairing that I hardly see at all for readers, if there’s any at all except on DA. Hopefully it’s enjoyable!
> 
> This fanfiction will contain violence and smut, among other things like language, degradation and shaming and major character death. If this isn’t your thing, I ask you leave. Thankfully it seems that many people are mature enough to read the warning, but I will not respond to any trolls regarding the content of my writing.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

You awoke to a puddle under your head, a slick one that you noted smells somewhat metallic and old as it rubbed into the skin of your face.

Your head spun as you sat up, eyes struggling to focus on something -anything- around you.

Not that there was much to see. The small cell you were confined in was dark, cold, the air stale and a rather rotten smell emitting from another portion of the room that you could not see.

You could only see yourself and the bars that kept you prisoner, lifting your hands to find them dirty, what seemed like mud caked under your fingernails.

Your hair was stuck to the side of your head in a large mat, a painful singe coming from your scalp. Fingers soon met the clump and pushed into it and rubbed at your head, feeling something wet coat them.

A quick look at them let you see that it was blood. It must’ve been a rough trip getting you here.

Your clothes were still in exceptional shape, minus the blood that now stained them.

A soft blue light of what seemed like some sort of lantern caught your attention. Someone or something was coming.

You tried to see through the jagged bars of your cell, which had a strange glow emitting from them. Your hands felt as if they were on fire as you put your hands against the bars. You looked at your palms, seeing no physical damage on the flesh, yet the pain brought tears to your eyes.

“Your body does not respond to this realm as like your own as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

You looked up to see a tall figure on the other side of the bars. Their helmet that adorned their head was...off putting to say the least in the low blue light that illuminated them.

“You need not be afraid. I’m simply here to ask a few questions. We’re only keeping you here in case you...resist.”

“May I ask a question first?”

“By all means, be my guest.”

“Where am I?”

You heard the person, or whatever it was, suck their teeth, 

“Dear, dear. I do have a lot of explaining to do then. Seems that injury has wiped all memory of our first meeting clean. I sincerely apologize for that as well.”

Your face contorted in confusion, “Who are you exactly?”

They waved their hand, raising the bars on your cell, “Come with me, there’s much to discuss.”


	2. First Evening

 

You cautiously followed behind the figure, leading you through what seemed like a palace, the walls almost all black with a low blue glow on any and all designs that decorated them. 

One of the many odd automated doors opened, displaying what you assumed to be a drawing room.

A balcony attached to the room allowed you to see the sickly yellow sky, reminding you of dusk in your own world.

“Please. Sit.” The figure was already sitting at a table with two very abstract chairs made of the same material as the walls.

You sat down, feeling a light heat against your buttocks and thighs.

“I was unable to obtain any furniture from your realm in time, hopefully these will do for now.”

You nodded politely, knowing that this thing could probably kill you without much of a second thought. As they settled into their own seat, they began to speak,

“I know your tiny mind is beyond frightened. In a strange land, stuck in a strange palace with a strange man. Quite the conundrum, isn’t it?”

You shrugged.

“Are we mute now? Speak.” His voice deepened, laced with rage that emitted from his tone.

You swallowed, “I was taught not to speak out of turn.”

He chucked a tiny bit before his helmet retracted, revealing pale blue skin and eyes that you could only describe as smoldering coals.

“I see you’ve been taught proper morals. We’ll get along just fine.”

You sighed softly, “So, can I ask why exactly I’m here?”

“Oh, yes. That. You see, my dear, my god has tasked me with retrieving you. See, he grows weaker the longer he sits in this realm, as do you, but his army has taken quite a devastating hit as of late. We plan to move onto the next phase of our plan, and we figured Light Beings such as yourself will know of the terrain and possible dangers we face.”

“So I’m here just to give information?”

“No, no. You’re here to train, scout out the Light Beings, observe the spread of the Twilight.”

“And if I refuse?”

His gaze lowered, “Regardless of what _h_ _ e  _ says, I have every right to slay you like the filthy light-dwelling creature you are, as long as I claim you threatened me, which no one would question,” his face relaxed, “But-I’ve been told in excess that you are to be spared at all costs.”

“So, I suppose you’re drafting me then?”

He nodded, “Such a shame, really,” A cold hand soon met the side of your face, “Such a beautiful face, it’ll be such a shame to see it bloodied and scarred. I wish to remember it before my god takes it away, seeing Light Beings as beautiful as you is really such a rarity.”

Fear quickly washed over you, feeling the hand that now started to burn your skin trace your cheeks, your eyelids, ears, nose, lips. Eventually, it landed at your neck, which it encircled easily.

“I’ve just come to realize how helpless you are right now,” Fingers dug into your skin, “Even if you lightly flinched, all I would have to do is apply some pressure and  _ pop _ , your miserable little existence is snuffed out,” The figure let out a sigh, “Alas, I must behave, I cannot offer  _ him _ damaged goods.”

His hand retracted, your skin quickly cooling as he sat back in his personal space,

“Yet you do not flinch, even in the presence of danger. Why?”

“If you wanted to kill me, you could have, no point in trying to fight it.”

He grinned wickedly, “Well, well, aren’t I rude? I haven’t even introduced myself. I am Zant, leader of the Twili. Though, to you, I am ‘my lord’ though my god will soon take that title.”

You nodded, “V-very well, my lord.”

He stood, “Let me show you to your quarters, though I doubt you will need them while in this realm.”

You followed him through the palace, leading you to one of the wings that branched off of the main structure, “Why would I not need it? I need to rest eventually.”

Zant scoffed, “You don’t understand a thing about this realm, do you? You’re only a shard of yourself, only your soul exists in this realm. You will never tire, never crave food, never succumb to illness or old age. But, your soul will deteriorate over time, eventually diminishing to nothing.”

Your face screwed up with worry, “What am I supposed to do then?”

“Cooperate with me, and you’ll be whole once again in no time at all. All we ask for is your support.”

You swallow hard, “Whatever you need. Please, I just want to get back to my family.”

Zant shook his head, “Again, it seems you have forgotten our first meeting. We only met because your village was ravaged by the Hylian army for supposedly worshiping the dark forces, since they were able to avoid attacks from the Twili?”

“I-I don’t remember, at all.”

“If I recall, you were the only survivor.”

Your heart sank at that comment, “S-so my family?”

“My dear, they’ve been dead for days now.” 

Tears welled up in your eyes, threatening to flood the plains of your face.

“Now, now. Don’t cry, my precious. They’re not needed for what we have planned. Soon enough, you’ll forget about them, you only need us.

You wiped the tears away, trying to be somewhat stoic, “O-of course, my lord, whatever you say.”

“That’s what I like to hear. For now, I must leave you to plan elsewhere, but I will be back for you before long.”

You nodded, Zant soon leaving you to wonder what your true purpose was in any of this.


	3. A Very Serious Note

Hello everyone. It's me, back from the dead. I apologize for the agonizing waits for any updates. I have been in and out of the hospital the past few months. Also, college work has really weighed me down. I've also apparently lost the save files for "Promises to Keep", so any updates on that is going to have to be done from scratch. Updates will be coming, I have not abandoned AO3. Thank you all for your continued support.


	4. Deity

Time seemed to accelerate in the Twilight Realm. Days passed in what seemed like mere hours. Perhaps it was the fact that your soul had started to seriously decay over the past week or so. The gash in your scalp seemed to heal almost as soon as your first day ended in this strange world.

The creatures that walked the halls were also very...unique. The noises that emitted from them were hellish to say the least, and they constantly frightened you with their strange and abstract shapes.

Aside from that, days were only filled with silence and Zant once and awhile. He seemed to become increasingly obsessed over you, which made your skin crawl at the thought.

Your skin got used to the burn the Twili materials caused to your flesh, giving you the ability to sit comfortably in a seat that was erected next to a window, giving you the only glimpse the realm could offer-that sickly yellow sky.

Today was the set day that you would leave with Zant’s “god”, taking you away for some basic instruction as to what your duties were to be. You had obviously never met this “god”, much less talk about him.

Zant also seemed less than happy about this day approaching, his constant murmuring catching your full attention whenever he was around you. It was unsettling for sure, yet, you found it oddly charming. As unique as Zant was, it still pained you to hold a conversation with him. He is always so...touchy and romantic, even going as far as caressing your sides when you stand side by side.

You had readied yourself for this day, putting some of the clothes Zant had supplied you in a small satchel for transport, seeing that your original clothes were ruined from your blood; or was it even real blood at all? You shook your head and headed down to the main hall, where you assumed Zant would be waiting.

He stood eerily still and silent, his back turned towards you as you entered. A small tap on his shoulder made him turn to face you, his face expressionless,   
“I assume you’re ready, then?”

You nodded at his question. He sighed softly as a large, red swirling portal opened in front of you.

“This may feel a bit odd at first, but you get used to it.”

You wanted to grin, but you soon felt sections of skin being plucked from your body, dissolving and disappearing into the portal. It didn’t hurt, but soon felt yourself being pulled into the strange portal, disappearing into nothingness.

You eventually started to regenerate on cold stone flooring, your eyes finally focusing enough to take in the sights around you. This place seems familiar to you, yet you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

Zant formed next to you and grabbed your attention, “This way.”

You nodded and followed him down a hall that had luscious red carpets lining the very middle of the hall’s floors, reminding you of a place that was very regal and important. Then it hit you.

The throne room was straight ahead. You were in Hyrule Castle. You wanted to choke at the thought of it, there was no way they captured the Royal Family! Surely you must have been dreaming!

“No, you’re not dreaming,” Zant looked down at you, “This is indeed Hyrule Castle. In our fight for the Light World, we needed to do something drastic, and this seemed to be the best choice.”

“What about the Royal Family?”

“What about them? If you recall, they’re the ones who ordered your family to be slain.”

Your gut clenched, “Surely not. Princess Zelda has always been there for the people, she would never do something so rash.”

“Are you defending a murderer and thief?”

“Thief?”

“She’s taken so much away from the others, put other members out of power so that she may rise to the throne with absolute power. Do you honestly want to be a supporter of such an evil person?” His voice grew raspy and irritated.

Your eyes lowered, “I don’t suppose so.”

“Very good, he should be in the hall up ahead.”

You continued to walk with Zant until you reached the steps leading up to the ornate throne that sat empty. The air was still and silent, slightly tinged yellow from the Twilight that encapsulated the castle grounds.

The subtle sounds of footsteps down another hallway soon filled your ears, and grew heavier as they approached your location.

Soon enough, a rather tall and bulky man of Gerudo descent filled your vision, Zant instantly dropping to his knees. You weren’t quite sure what to do, so you ended up standing awkwardly next to Zant, staring at the man who came closer, towering over you by a few feet easily.

“This is the one you bring me?” His voice was deep and gruff, as if he were tired and worn.

Zant looked up at him, “Y-yes, my god! This is the child of Light I bring you!”

“You’ve seemed to have lacked in house-breaking her. Doesn’t even have the decency to kneel in front of her leader.”

Zant sucked his teeth and slapped the back of your knees with his left arm and hand, sending you down into a kneeling position instantly.

“Much better. Now, what is your name, Hylain?”

You swallowed, “I’m (Y/N).”

“Doesn’t give me the correct title, either. What have you been doing with her, Zant?”

“I’m so sorry, my lord! I didn’t mean for her to misbehave like this!”

“Enough of you, leave us, I’ll deal with her myself.”

“Of course, my lord!”

And with that, Zant had already opened up another portal, leaving you alone with the man who could easily overpower you.

“Now that he’s gone, I’d like to get to know you.” The man walked over to the throne and relaxed his body into it, “Come, kneel at my feet.”

You quickly nodded and walked over, kneeling in front of him as he began to speak.

“I’m known as Ganondorf. But you will call me my lord or my king, understand?”

You looked up at him and nodded.

“Another thing, you will not make eye contact with me unless instructed to. Nor will you touch me without permission.”

“Yes, my lord.”

He sighed and relaxed further, “I know Zant had brought you here for me to use in order to further our gains, though honestly, I’d much rather use you for my personal uses for a while, it’d be a shame to throw you out into that awful world just to have you eaten up in a matter of minutes.”

“Perso-”

“Silence. Come to my quarters in four hours time. I will be finished my supper by then.”

“Yes, my lord.”


End file.
